


Truth or Dare?

by Space_Violets



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Spencer Reid, Episode: s14e15 Truth or Dare, Fix-It, Gay Luke Alvez, Happy Ending, M/M, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Violets/pseuds/Space_Violets
Summary: What if Luke was held hostage with Reid instead of JJ?“Last chance. Something you would never say out loud. Not even to your partner. Your deepest, darkest secret. Impress me or I kill him, then you.”“I’m sorry.” Luke muttered as he glanced at Spencer, who looked at him with worried eyes. “Spencer. I love you. I’m in love with you. I have been for awhile."
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 11
Kudos: 234





	Truth or Dare?

“My turn. Truth or dare?” The unsub shook his gun at Luke. Spencer tried his best to focus on cutting his hands free from the tape and not on the fear he heard in Luke’s voice when he responded. 

“Truth.” 

“I want you to say something you’re afraid to say. That you would never tell anybody and you’d better make it good. Because if it’s not, it’s going to be the last thing you ever say. What’s it going to be?” 

Luke shifted his weight between his legs and let out a sigh. “I broke up with my girlfriend two months ago and have been too embarrassed to tell my family or my team.”

“Boring!” Casey shouted, shooting the judge in the leg. 

“Okay, okay. Let me finish. I broke up with her because I realized I’m gay.” Luke shifted his eyes to the floor. Spencer stalled for a half second in surprise before continuing his attempt to break free. Luke was the worst liar on the team. Spencer was grateful Luke knew it and was telling the truth. _Just stall for a few more minutes,_ he pleaded internally. He was so close to getting free. 

“Come on. You can do better than that.” Casey waved the gun towards Luke’s face. He grabbed the man and forced him into a sitting position. “Last chance. Something you would never say out loud. Not even to your partner. Your deepest, darkest secret. Impress me or I kill him, then you.” 

“I’m sorry.” Luke muttered as he glanced at Spencer, who looked at him with worried eyes. “Spencer. I love you. I’m in love with you. I have been for awhile but I knew I could never tell you. Seeing you in prison and not being able to help you, was when I realized. And a part of me wanted to tell you but then things got complicated. And I started dating Lisa because I didn’t want to come out of the closet. And I thought, maybe he likes guys and I have a chance. But I realized you’re straight and I could never tell you. Because that isn’t fair. But that's it. That’s my secret that I was planning on taking to the grave.” 

“Hot damn. That’s what I’m talking about. Now those are some last words right there. But not good enough to save your life.” Luke closed his eyes as Casey pointed the gun at his head. He heard a shot and a thud next to him. He opened his eyes to see Casey on the ground and Spencer with a gun in his hands. Luke let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding. Spencer bridged the gap between them and pulled Luke into a hug. 

“It’s okay. We’re okay.” He whispered. 

*** 

“Keep the bandage on for at least 24 hours.” The medic turned to head back towards his truck. 

“Thanks.” Spencer muttered before meeting Lukes gaze. He walked towards where he and Rossi were standing. “I’m going to take a walk around the block. Clear my head. Call me if you need me.” He turned and headed down the street towards an office building. 

“I should go with him to make sure he’s okay.” Luke said to Rossi who was busy texting Krystall about their wedding. Rossi gave him a confused look. 

“I think Reid can take care of himself.” 

“Right. But I need to talk to him about…” He paused, causing Rossi to give him another look. “... our shared trauma.” he muttered, running off before Rossi could object again. He quickly caught up to Spencer. 

“Hey Luke.” 

“Hey.” They walked in silence for a few minutes until Spencer spotted an alcove in the building they were next to and pulled Luke into it. 

“We need to talk.” 

“I know. Spencer, I’m really sorry. The last thing I want is for this to hurt our friendship or make things awkward at work. Like I said, I know you’re straight and I’m hoping we can agree to just forget this never happened." Luke noticed Spencer’s lips quirk into a half smile. 

“You’re wrong.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“When did I ever say I was straight?” Spencer asked him. Luke could feel heat rising to his cheeks as he took a step back. 

“Well um… I- You’ve never talked about men but you mentioned your ex girlfriend once so I just… Um - I. Well I asked JJ and she said you’ve only dated girls so…” Spencer laughed. 

“It’s okay. I hide my relationships from the team really well. They only know about Maeve because I needed their help when she got kidnapped. I’ve had other boyfriends and girlfriends that ended in more normal ways. I just like to keep my private life private.” Spencer’s cheeks reddened slightly as he continued speaking. “I’ve always said I’d introduce a partner to the team once we’d been together for a year but none of my relationships have lasted that long.” 

“Wow.” Luke muttered. “And we all just thought you couldn’t get a date.” They both laughed slightly at that. 

“People continued to assume that so I just went with it. I’ve dated people in the bureau before and no one suspected a thing.” Luke raised his eyebrows. 

“Anyone I know?” Luke asked, garnering a smile from Spencer. 

“Sarah, who’s the manager of the mailroom and Jonathan… from HR.” 

“No way!” Luke exclaimed. “There’s no way Jonathan is into men.”

“Well he was into me.” Spencer replied. “You’re the one who seems to have broken my gaydar. I never saw that coming.” 

“Well I’m full of surprises.” Luke muttered, his gaze shifting down to the floor. “So Spencer, now that we- you know. Know that we play for the same team…” He took a deep breath and met his gaze again. “Can I take you to dinner?” 

“Yes.” Spencer responded immediately. Luke smiled. 

“Good.” 

“One more thing.” Spencer muttered, taking a step towards the shorter man. His hands went to the sides of Luke’s face and he bridged the distance, kissing him slowly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways this should have happened and Ralvez should have been a couple in season 15. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
